


The (other) Fall

by rabidkittens



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: One Shot, Other, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidkittens/pseuds/rabidkittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sherlock is gone, John just doesn't quite know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (other) Fall

                John stood on top of the tall structure of St. Bart’s Hospital. He knew if he stood exactly where he stood, he could almost feel him. Feel the fear, the anguish that he knows had to have gone through his friends mind. The last thought. What was it? Where did it go? He stepped up to the ledge. As he looked down, a smile snuck across his face and a chuckle slipped through his teeth.  I could. I could jump and have it be over. Maybe I’d be with him.  Even as John had the thought he knew it was wrong.  The idea of a heaven had long been dismissed. But even as he stood there he could feel Sherlock. Standing up here. His ideas, his mistakes. He took a small step forward, although it was bigger than expected.  Just far enough to put his toes over the edge. He liked it. It was almost as if he was closer to Sherlock up here.  How close would he be if he hit the same spot Sherlock did? He took a shaky breath and looked down, instantly seeing his friend lying there, dead. The sight clenched his teeth and he squeezed his eyes closed to clear the image. The one that haunted him for days and months relentlessly. When he opened them he was even closer to the edge. He knew he wouldn’t do it. He couldn’t.  He could. But Mrs. Hudson? She doesn’t matter, she’s got Molly now.  He opened Sherlock’s coat, letting the cool wind billow through it. How much more wind would billow if he fell? He thought of Sherlock, his smile, his curls, his ability to be almost like a machine at ties, the eyes in the microwave, the head in the fridge, “The harpoon incident” as he and Mrs. Hudson called it. Took her days to get rid of the pig’s blood in the carpet. And last he thought of his eyes. Those brilliant eyes, green with the smallest speck of brown over the left. Brilliant.  A single tear rolled past his smile as he took the last step forward. And fell.

                The small group of people in the street formed an unbreakable wall around the blond army doctor.  As the paramedics pushed through the crowd, it started to break apart. It and no one noticed the tall curly-haired man crying. Screaming, “Please! He’s my friend! Please!”


End file.
